


［阿谢拉特中心］

by Chris1895



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris1895/pseuds/Chris1895
Summary: 阿谢拉特对于狗崽子的一点想法，后内自省也
Kudos: 5





	［阿谢拉特中心］

**Author's Note:**

> CP：阿谢拉特中心 无CP（私心隐含一点托尔芬ThorfinnX阿谢拉特Askeladd）
> 
> 分级：G
> 
> 弃权声明：热闹都是他们的，我只有文中的bug和OOC
> 
> Warning：没来得及补原著只顾自己码的很爽的段子
> 
> Summary：阿谢拉特对于狗崽子的一点想法，后内自省也

谈论的，是上一桩生意，或者下一个村庄。他们顺应这个时代，避而不谈流血漂橹，用尸体换取黄金，珠宝，再变成酒肉，女人。在船上，高声笑嚷。  
那只养不熟的狗崽子就坐在人群之外，也不划船，对周遭摆出深仇大恨的模样，像是带着格陵兰的风雪，生生在船上划出一个冰封王座，王子大人就倚在王座上，一心擦着那把短刀。  
阿谢拉特偶尔也是会有些牙痒痒的，出生入死在狗崽子眼里不过是等价交换物，跟海盗装海盗。所以男人也发了狠，项上人头是垄断行业，要用什么来换是卖家说了算。  
狗崽子越长越大，等阿谢拉特想起来抬头看看，那柄悬在头顶的达摩克里斯之剑，剑尖的闪已经贴着了眼。再低头就是狗崽子的眼睛——甚至他退开时自己都感叹，真是一条好猎犬。  
在狗崽子手下占不到多少便宜了，男人就开始用言语挑拨他。这么多年谈判累积下来冲着腰眼戳的劣根性，根本压抑不住。狗崽子被愤怒烧的发亮的眼睛真是少年，他一边握住了狗崽子挥刀的手，一边想象着把他的眼珠子挖出来下酒，嘴里还能给他上着课，跟表伦跑火车。  
直到受着村子里年轻人的恭维，阿谢拉特这才觉得自己真是老了。指尖的羊油没舔干净，很快就发腻了。当了太多年海盗，对谁都带着笑，揣测对方后三步行动，油嘴滑舌甚至不需要过脑。  
怎么会这么喜欢狗崽子那双眼睛呢……  
阿谢拉特的眼睛好看，多少年前也是有姑娘夸过的——天空，大海，比拟大自然里最纯净宽广的景象。  
现在她们只谈阿谢拉特多强，他的船队势不可挡，他们带回多少牛羊。  
只是再也没人夸他的眼睛。  
或者也是因为，他抬起手臂掩住双目，阿谢拉特那双少年的眼睛不知道丢在了哪里。  
——END——


End file.
